Dream Mentor/Quick guide
Details Combat *Completion of Lunar Diplomacy and Eadgar's Ruse |items = *A seal of passage *3 Different kinds of food: 6 of 1 type and 7 of 2 others for a total of 20 pieces *Goutweed *An astral rune *A tinderbox *A hammer *A pestle and mortar *A good weapon (dragon dagger recommended), good armour, good food like sharks, and super potion sets. |kills = *The Inadequacy (level 343) *The Everlasting (level 223) *The Untouchable (level 274) *The Illusive (level 108) }} Walkthrough Helping the fallen man ''Items required: 3 Kinds of food, 6-7 of each, Seal of Passage.'' * Travel to Lunar Isle. * Enter the mine in the north-east area of Lunar Isle. * Crawl through the cave entrance ( Quest minimap icon). * Talk to the fallen man (close the interface when it appears). * Feed him 4''' food, starting with one you have seven of, while cycling through your different foods. '''Avoid using the same food twice in a row. * Talk to him again. * Feed him 4''' more food as before. * Talk to him and keep reassuring him with positive responses until he sits up (cutscene). * Feed him '''6 more food. * Talk again multiple times using positive responses until he stands up (cutscene). * Talk to 'Bird's-Eye' Jack in the bank. * Select the following equipment (if your combat level is determined by your melee skills): ** Dragon med helm ** Abyssal whip ** Ahrim's robetop ** Ahrim's robeskirt ** Ranger boots If your combat level is determined by your''' magic/range level, select different equipment (see full guide) * Return and talk to Cyrisus for a cutscene. * Use the remaining food on him. * Talk to him again multiple times, giving positive responses until you receive a cutscene. If you don't receive it, feed him a couple more times. Dream potion ''Items required:' Goutweed, a hammer, a pestle and mortar and an astral rune. * Talk to the Oneiromancer at the astral altar for a dream vial. * (Optional) Change your spellbook as necessary if you wish to use magic in the final fight. * Fill the vial with water, add a goutweed. * Use your hammer on an Astral rune, then grind the shards with a pestle and mortar. * Add your ground astral rune to the dream vial to complete the potion. * Prepare for 4 fights. Prayers and emergency teleports won't work. *'Do not bank your seal of passage for the fight.' Dreamland ''Items required: Good food, armour, weapon and a tinderbox.'' '' For a detailed explanation of how to combat the upcoming enemies, refer to the full quest guide.'' * Light the Ceremonial Brazier in the long hall building. * Talk to Cyrisus. * During the fight, you can leave at any time by using the pedestal. ** Kill The Inadequacy ** Kill The Everlasting ** Kill The Untouchable ** Kill The Illusive * Return to the Oneiromancer. Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Hitpoints experience * Magic experience *7 new spells added to your Lunar spells book (Monster Examine, Humidify, Hunter Kit, Stat Spy, Dream, Plank Make, Spellbook Swap) *A dreamy lamp, which awards 15,000 experience in a combat skill of a player's choosing, apart from Attack and Prayer. *'Birds-Eye' Jack will now allow you to use the bank without a Seal of passage equipped or in your inventory.